Question: Solve the following expression and give your answer as a decimal. $ -8\% \times -\dfrac{4}{4} \times -35\% = {?} $
Explanation: First get all of the numbers in decimal form. $ -8\% = -\dfrac{8}{100} = -0.08 $ $ -\dfrac{4}{4} = -1$ $ -35\% = -\dfrac{35}{100} = -0.35 $ Now we have: $ -0.08 \times -1 \times -0.35 = {?} $ $ -0.08 \times -1 \times -0.35 = -0.028 $